Moments of Happines, Sadness And Allround Madness
by OneLife-LiveIt
Summary: Ever wondered what could've have happened, what never happened and what always happened. Drabbles showing my writing skills progression.
1. 001: Languages

**Disclaimer: I don't own TT, if I did relationships would be more certain and I would be a character.**

**Summary: I'm doing simple one-shots based on random words. They'll be based on relationships, family and friendship. If you wish to give any ideas please do. There is no set main chaacter setting but unless I type otherwise they'll all be after series 5. (I CAN'T BELIEVE THEY CANCELLED!!)**

**Any pairings would be J/KF, BB/R S/R-X & R/S. I have nobody specific for Cyborg but am willing to do anyone for him. I'm never written slash before but if you ask specifically I'll have a go.**

**Don't expect them all to be long and don't expect thm all to be short. It's just some storylines I can't stretch as much as others.**

001:Languages

"Je m'appelle Raven, ça s'écrit _errr-ah-vay-euh…" _"RAVEN!" Raven gritted her teeth as a voice pierced through her C.D. Looking up she saw two green eyes and a fanged smile. Then the rest of the person came into focus. Beastboy smiled down at her, totally oblivious to the death glare heading his way. The whirr of a camera was heard and Cyborg sat down focusing onto them.

"Y'all can continue now, Rob wanted to start making home videos but when Star tried to show us the inside of a s'arbin he passed it to me." Raven rolled her eyes and looked back at Beastboy who was chuckling.

"Well I'm trying to learn French, I got lost trying to find the brotherhood last month and couldn't ask for directions." Beastboy's chuckles became full-blown laughter along with Cyborg's as Raven grabbed her tea and walked out.

* * *

"J'habite a Titans Tower et…" KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK. Raven actually growled as she was interrupted for the second time that day. Surprise, surprise when she opened the door there was Beastboy.

"Go away" she said shutting the door.

"Pardon moi mademoiselle" The door opened again and Raven stood there, shock showing on her un-hooded face.

"You…speak…French?" she asked. He smiled,

"Oui, oui…" he realised that her hood was down with a start. "Tu a l'air belle," the colour drained when he realised what he'd said. Raven luckily hadn't.

"Whatever you said you need to teach me…or you can leave" Smiling sheepishly he shuffled past her.

"I'd forgotten how dark your room was," Beastboy admitted from his seat on the floor. As Raven sat down cross-legged opposite him he sobered up. "How much do you know? He asked.

* * *

The other titans couldn't understand it, one day they could barely understand each other and now they were talking in a language none of them could.

"If you ask me the grass stain's hypnotized her," Cyborg grumbled as he watched Raven laugh. Robin nodded as he rewound the camera…there was something left on there he did not want anyone to see. Beastboy got up and left the room and a perplexed Raven came over. "What is the problem friend Raven?" Starfire inquired, always glad to be a part of it. Raven started the kettle off whilst saying,

"Nothing much, Beastboy just said something he hadn't taught me"

"YES!!!!" Robin yelled having deleted the damning evidence, " I mean, what did he say?" he covered up hurriedly.

Raven turned to her tea, "I think it was _j'adore tu_"(+) There was a smash as the camera fell to the floor, little French they knew, they knew that. Raven turned round, raising an eyebrow, "What?"

**(+)For those that don't know that means _I love you_ in french. The rest are basic sentences not important to the storyline, if they're wrong please tell me and I'll correct them.**

**Please review, I don't mind constructive critiscm and if you give me a word I'll try and make it into a one-shot.**

* * *


	2. 002: Humans

**Disclaimer: Wishes do come true, but until then TT belongs to some rich guy.**

**I am aware that the first one was short and so is this one, but don't worry they'll start getting longer around 004.**

Human

"But friend Raven, I'm afraid I don't understand" Starfire pleaded, "why would people watch the nastiness and despair on the non-cleansing soap?" Raven sighed and closed her book marking the page.

"It's because they're snivelling useless slobs that have so much unhappiness and anger in their own pathetic lives they get a kick out of watching others have the same problems." Seeing Starfire was even more confused she sighed again, "It's because they're human."

Picking up her book she floated away leaving Starfire even more puzzled than before.

* * *

"Friend Robin?" Robin gave the bag one last punch before turning to face her.

"What is it Star?" he asked carefully, knowing if he said the wrong thing he'll either be buried under a sobbing alien, which he hated, or a happy teenage girl, which he actually quite enjoyed.

"If you are human does it mean you are pathetic, snivelling and no longer any use?" Starfire seemed quite upset about the whole thing and Robin sighed.

"Starfire, you've been talking to Raven haven't you?" Seeing her nod he buried his face into his hands. "Raven, though right most of the time, sometimes says things that are from her opinion rather than fact".

Starfire pondered for a bit before smiling brightly, "like when friend Cyborg say's mopeds are the crappy even though friend BeastBoy loves them" Robin nodded and turned back to his training. He punched the bag a couple more times before his face dropped.

"Shit…STAR!!!!!" Starfire's face appeared round the door smiling. "Come with me Star, we're going to have a bit of a talk with Cy about his language round you" Robin said firmly leading her out the room.

* * *

Cyborg grumbled as Robin put the 'language jar' back on the cupboard. Raven rolled her eyes at Star's not-so-subtle hints to go shopping. And Beastboy crashed into the window with a large bang. Instantly everyone rushed towards him and Raven opened the window.

"Are you okay?" Robin asked him. Beastboy looked at him oddly, "Of course I'm not okay dude…THE BEACH IS HOLDING A FREE-FOR-ALL DAY!"

Cyborg and Robin listened closely as he began to explain, "Punch-and-Judy, sandcastle contests, volleyball games, free food and drink especially ice-cream and to top it off a beauty contest for girls. So…what do you think?" he looked around.

"I think we should have left you outside." Raven deadpanned.

"Girl what is your problem every human alive loves the beach!" Cyborg exclaimed, his face obviously showing his shock. Robin smirked as he took in the girl's confused faces, "but you see Cy, sometimes we forgot. The girls aren't actually human"

**Please Review, I accept constructive criticsm well. In fact I panic if everyone starts thinking my work is perfect.**

**-Perfect-Witch-x-**

* * *


	3. 003: Acting

**DISCLAIMER- I don't like this, it's hard enough already that I don't. But the flipping owners have to rub it in. **

**This is basically humour off how I think Raven and Beastboy are a lot closer than the show implies sometimes. **

**Just saying for those that are confused, my page breaks are a sudden change in time or scenery.**

**A big thank you to my first reviewer **Suomynona**, yes thankyou for pointing it out. I can't go back and change it without deleting the story, but I'll keep an eye on that.**

003: Acting

"Bah humbug" Starfire giggled as she watched the play. It was a few months till Christmas but 'Scrooge' had been set up at Jump City Theatre. As a treat Robin had arranged for five tickets in the top box.

Looking away from Star he saw Cyborg watching happily but Raven and Beastboy were missing. Elbowing Cyborg he gestured towards the empty seats. Cyborg shrugged and turned his attention back to the play. Robin pondered on it before focusing on Starfire again.

-------PageBreak-------PageBreak--------PageBreak--------

"What a glorious play that was! I felt so very glad when Tiny Tim came back to life" Starfire beamed as she flew after the boys. Cyborg smirked at Robin as he went to talk to the sales girl behind the food counter.

"Friends Beastboy and Raven! Please tell, what did you think of the play?" Robin spun round to see Raven and Beastboy following them like they'd been there all along.

"The fine works of Charles Dickens are hard to re-create but I feel they did a satisfactory job."

"Too much singing not enough comedy"

Raven rounded on Beastboy immediately."Just because you are unable to understand the point of that play in your teeny-tiny-little brain does not mean you can 'diss' it."

Beastboy floundered about for a bit before drawing himself to his tallest (which was only a little taller than Raven). "So I didn't like that, big whoop. You don't like things I do. So stop being such a hypocrite and leave me alone"

Storming off Raven stared after him for a bit before turning to another direction and leaving. Starfire dropped down besides Robin, "It is a pity our friends have not had such a good time tonight" she said forlornly.

Robin merely stared at the spot Raven was, he could have sworn he saw a…no impossible. Smiling he looked at Starfire, "never mind Star, come on I'll let you ride on my R-Cycle with me." Her happy mood returned.

-------PageBreak-------PageBreak--------PageBreak--------

However when they got back from Robin's 'scenic ride home', code for I-Want-To-Have-You-Hug-My-Back-A-Little-Longer, things weren't as peaceful, Raven had thrown most of the living room at Beastboy while Cyborg was vainly trying to protect the T.V. " YOU STUPID LITTLE BOY. HOW DARE YOU IMPLY THAT I WAS WRONG IN MY TASTE OF CULTURE!"

Raven was madder than she had been in a while. "I didn't say -SMASH- Raven would you let me -BANG- RAVEN!!!!" She quietened down as he started leaving the room. "You shouldn't take things the wrong way, if anything I should be the one throwing things at you"

He turned to face her, upset clear in his eyes, "after all I wouldn't bring up Malchior the way you did Terra." With that he left the room.

"You bought up Terra!" Starfire whispered, clearly shocked. Raven really didn't have anything to say to that.

Star flew above Raven eyes glowing, "You must go apologise to Friend Beastboy! We should never say anything so spiteful to our friends!" Raven nodded, seeming to draw in on herself, "I'll go now and make it up to him."

As she left the room Robin burst into laughter. "Um…Rob" Robin continued before straightening up and saying "Yeah, I'm sure she'll make it up to him. You watch them two Star, it'll be better acting than at that play." Chortling he set about making dinner ignoring the funny looks he was being given. After all they hadn't seen the hickey on Raven's neck.

**Read And Review Please, any ideas for one-shots would be welcomed.**


	4. 004: Masks

**A/N: Oh My God...I'm so sorry. I know I haven't updated in _AGES_! GCSE's take up more of my time than I realised. Anyways I have a couple more on the way. And this time I'm mean it.**

**Disclaimer: If I say yes...would you make it real?**

Masks

Forced happiness covering a tragic, suicidal past; hiding the scars beneath gloves.

Seclusion to hide the fear of rejection.

Naivety overshadowing the urge to learn of things unknown.

Fatherly instinct protecting the child inside.

Robin had the only physical mask.


	5. 005: Pen

**This is short and pointless- but for some reason I love this shot.**

**Disclaimer: I've asked for the Titans on DVD for my 15th birthday...just not the actual programme.**

Pen

Click

Click

Click

Click

Click

Click

Click

Click

_SNAP_

"Raven! I was playing with that."

"It was a pen Beastboy- I do not wish to know how even your brain was amused by that."

"Humph"

"Besides I think there are some finger paints in the cupboard"

"..."

"Beastboy? Where did you go?"


	6. 006: Clashed

**Disclaimer: In keeping with the shortness of this piece- C/N owns Teen Titans.**

Clashed

They clashed outrageously.

Green was open to the world, representing bravery and wilderness.

But purple was full of sincerity and stood for distance.

Together the people would double-take at the audacity of it all before smiling.

Apart the people would view them as different, a colour that wasn't them.

Together their personalities clashed, but it kept the relationship going, nothing was worth it if you didn't work for it.

Apart they excelled in their own, but felt empty, unsure about others.

Together they were full of life the wildness contrasting against sensibility.

Apart they were lonely.


	7. 007: Cold

**You know I think these are getting shorter counts words..um...yeah they are. Enjoy anyway.**

**Disclaimer: No...No I don't own it. (No matter how much I want to say I do)**

Cold

The heaters had broken down. It was winter. _AND THE HEATERS WERE BROKEN!!! _Beastboy wasn't panicking, no sir, he wasn't desperately trying to find a source of warmth. Having grown up in Africa he wasn't used to the cold like the others seemed immune to.

Which was why he was glad when a metallic hand pulled him into Raven's room for him to see; dozens upon dozens of candles dancing merrily to a grey hands chant, to feel an orange hand draping a blanket over his shaking shoulders and to look up to a green gloved hand passing him some hot chocolate and medicine.


	8. 008: Unreachable

**Fluff, fluff and more fluff...la,la,la!**

**Disclaimer: This is starting to get annoying...I don't own Teen Titans**

Unreachable

He longed to be the one to make her smile, wanted her to see that no matter what her past had done to her there was always the future, sought for her to know she was never alone.

But he lost hope, not stopping his attempts- they were always like clockwork. Yet like a machine they lacked true meaning. But he still reached out.

He didn't know that she stopped by his room every night to smile at him and thank him, he was always asleep. Sometimes he saw her lean over to tuck him in the blankets he'd kicked off, through a sleepy haze. But it was always just a dream. She would always seem unreachable.


	9. 009: Flight

**Disclaimer: If you could be a Titan who would you be? I'd like to be Star, mainly 'coz I've always wanted to fly. It's what brought on this one-shot. Anyways all I own is my blanket, _which is so warm right now!_**

Flight

Robin knew that Raven, Starfire and Beastboy felt sorry for him and Cyborg. They couldn't feel the joy of being able to just take their feet off the air and fly, then when Cy built himself a jetpack for the fun of it he began to join in their games of catch and racing.

And whilst they all flew in the air Robin stayed grounded. Because he had flown before, he had felt the joy of being completely and utterly free. Then he had felt the despair of watching what happens when the flight stopped and no one could stop the drop.

So when Starfire, Raven, Beastboy and Cyborg asked if he wanted to join them, maybe one of them could carry him- Robin shook his head. He needed to be there to catch them when one of them fell. Because whilst they lived in the skies where they felt protected Robin had already gone. He'd fallen long ago.


	10. 010: Father

**I'm sorry- I love exploring the relationship between Titans and their parents. Expect more of these...**

**Disclaimer: I now own my blannket and..._a pillow!_ Just not Titans.**

Father

"_I already have a father"_

But did he? Robin paced in his room, staring at the offending object that had brought on this drop in self-confidence...a card. Not just any card- a Fathers Day card. Steeling himself Robin slotted in a photo before signing it in block letters.

He didn't regret it a week later when Cyborg solemnly passed him an envelope sealed with a bat insignia. He'd found it hard not to cry when he opened it- the photo of the 5 Titans happily eating pizza at the park. Only now there were a few words on the back.

I'M PROUD OF YOU AND OF WHAT YOU AND YOUR NEW FAMILY HAVE DONE.

**MY SON**


	11. 011: Child

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans- no matter how much I want to.**

Child

When she found put she'd panicked. What would her family say? And what about all her friends, would they scorn her? The whole world would be against her- so she knew what she had to do.

Yet when she watched the nurses come closer she knew no matter what the world thought she couldn't become a murderer. So when her family kicked her out she was found by a group of elderly 'angels' as she thought when they found her- delirious from the lack of food.

She raised her daughter under their protection, loving her but only from afar. 'She needed to learn how to control herself,' the angels had said and she'd believed them. Yet when her daughter left she realised she'd done the wrong thing.

Thankfully someone out there realised how special her daughter was, several someone's in fact. And when her daughter presented the 6 month old green skinned beauty, carried by a even more exotic looking alien or a metallic man (it depended who'd managed to take hold of her), both currently being watched by a foreboding human, Arella felt like crying. Her daughter had grown up early on, yet in the arms of the joker she looked like what she always should've been. A child, pure and happy as only the innocent could be.


	12. 012: Sisters

**Here is the next one in my family set- Starfire this time. I didn't know what her parents were like and Galfore hadn't always been with her...so I decided to do Blackfire.**

**Disclaimer: I'm at school so my blanket and pillow is at home-therefore I own squat.**

Sisters

There was once a time- when she was scared by the noises of war outside her window; her sister comforted her.

There was once a time- when she was struggling to learn the oath of Tamaran; her sister taught her.

There was once a time- when she was tortured and beaten her sister kept up words of hope and rescue; when her sister loved her.

There was once a time- when she looked into her eyes and knew it had taken its toll. She knew Komand'r was no longer there; when her sister fought her.


	13. 013: Self

**Now we have good ol' Cyborg. I really don't do him enough credit, I just love dark pasts!**

**Disclaimer: I don't my friend Carly the juggler does!**

Self

Home had never really meant much to him, his mum had left when he was 2 years old and his dad was always in his lab. That wasn't to say his dad didn't love him, he'd stopped him from dying after all-pouring his soul into the machinery that kept Cyborg alive.

But it had been awkward. He'd blamed his father for his half-life and left quickly. He'd never stop trying to regain his life.

At the tower though; he felt accepted, he felt loved; he felt _himself_ again.


	14. 014: Home

**The last in my family fics. I just love exploring the Titans pasts**

**Discalaimer:** **I just found out Carly does not** **own TT and it has ruined our friendship- may I seem shallow or not. So until I find the person who does own TT it's safe to say I'm not even close.**

Home

They'd always thought once the kid got his wildness out his system he'd come back to them, and they'd be a family again. Yet deep down they all knew they'd pushed him too far.

'_You didn't react fast enough Garfield!'_

'_You need to learn your priorities Gar! It didn't matter about us; you always should focus on saving the world!'_

'_More powerful Garfield!'_

'_Not good enough!'_

'_NO GARFIELD I WON'T HELP YOU-I'M BUSY! NOW LEAVE!'_

That had been the last straw and the Doom Patrol had woken up to find their most important member gone. Rita had gone into depression and it had nearly ruined her marriage with Steve. Yet when they heard he'd joined the Titans they had sighed with relief. It was obviously just a phase, _obviously. _

Then they'd met him with his friends...noticed how more like himself he was with them. But more importantly..._it was_ _how they appreciated him. _It wasn't obvious but it was there. How the alien girl talked to him, how the kid that looked like an updated version of Robotman gave him his space, the gothic girl kicked in Rita's motherly instincts by how she always watched Garfield's back. It really hit home however, when Robin, _Robin that Batman said never gave way, _deferred to his youngest member.

Once the Doom Patrol got back to the headquarters they just looked at each other. Negative Man was the first to break the silence.

"I know it hurts Steve, Rita...but he's home now."


	15. 015: Sanctuary

**Hi, this is for** Agent Of The Divine One. **I hope it meets your standards, thanks for offering it up.**

**Discaimer: It's starting to get hard to think of diferent ways to say I don't own TT.**

Sanctuary

_**Definition: the term usually denotes a place that gives refuge and inviolable asylum.**_

Refuge was something all the Titans needed; they all wanted somewhere to feel safe. Because no matter what they did, no matter whom they saved- if there became the slightest fear of a metahuman takeover; they'd be shunned.

The Tower could be considered sanctuary for a while, but it was too obvious and drew attention so they moved on and started travelling…gaining more and more Titans that had been thrown out.

When Beastboy suggested they find an island they'd laughed- like they were going to find an island that held all that was needed.

But when he died- a poacher had spotted him in his animal form; a leopard…and shot him. There was revenge of course. The hunter found 25 to 35 angry and powerful adults stream onto him.

But it couldn't change anything, he was gone-young at only 24. And they realised, an island wasn't to be discovered in the sea; refuge wasn't to be found by hiding and sanctuary wasn't to be created in a place.

All they'd needed was each other…but the one who had known that; had already fallen.


	16. 016: Car Journeys

**I have been told I am becoming too depressing ( my shorthanded version) so here's my go at a funny.**

**Disclaimer: From now on just assume I don't own anything related to this _wonderful_ programme.**

Car Journeys

"Cyborg! Make Starfire stop eating her Tamarian food next to me. I swear something just moved!" Cyborg's hands tightened around the steering wheel ad he glanced at a grinning Robin next to him.

"You heard him Star; please put it away or he'll never shut up."

"Very well friend Cyborg, I shall merely eat it when we arrive at our destination."

"Speaking of which you two...where in the world could you possibly be important enough to be taking us to that means I've had to sit next to Mr Knock-Knock here for an hour?"

"For the last time it's a surprise."

"I'm the leader though Cy...at least tell me..."

"IT'S A SURPRISE!"

The Titans stared at him in shock as Cyborg finally blew his top; the car screeching to a halt.

"I decided it would be good for us to take a day trip and just be a normal family. But no, I get Robin sulking because he can't train his daily 50 hours and taking _every_ _single opportunity_ to jab me because of it. Yes I know grass stain's annoying you Raven, but if you hadn't been so adamant you didn't want to drag a book around today it wouldn't bother you as much! Starfire, for Gods sake when you find something to do, _stick to it!_ So far you've taken photos of sheep and cows, put in a 5yr olds sing-along tape for half an hour and now you're eating weird food. FOOD THAT STAINS...IN MY CAR! And don't get me started on you BB; you've made over 45 jokes so far, nearly gassed out the car...DON'T LAUGH AT THAT! Not to mention you won't stop asking when we get there; I'll tell you this one last time. **WE GET THERE WHEN WE GET THERE!**"

Cyborg glared at the offending group and turned round to start up the car again.

"Yeah but dude, we still don't know where we're going."

"LOOK UP SURPRISE BB! NOW ALL OF YOU START ACTING LIKE A NORMAL FAMILY OR SO HELP ME I'LL TURN THIS CAR AROUND!!!"

Raven blinked as she stared at the back of his head. And blinked again.

"I thought we were acting like a normal family...it's what they do right? **BEASTBOY!** THAT DOESN'T GO IN YOUR MOUTH!" Robin grinned at Cyborg as the metal teen swerved into a water park and laid his head on the steering wheel.

"...We're here."


	17. 017: Fence

**This was inspired by my sisters question as to why they never fell off the roof...**

Fence

"Why don't we have a fence?" Robin started. No matter how much time they spent together, it seemed he'd never get used to the green kid in front of him.

"Say what?"

"We're building a home for ourselves right?" At Robin's nod he continued, "Well how come we're not building a fence?"

Cyborg had been passing by at that particular moment and butted in, "Are you alright in the head kid? Try the fact we're a in a giant tower on an island."

"There's the roof." That simple statement caught them both off guard. The truth was neither of them had even thought of including a fence...it was the sort of thing a middle aged woman thought about. But the changeling was right, a fence of some sorts would be good on the roof, it'd keep them safe from falling off. There was one problem.

"Uh...I guess, but I would feel like a little kid every time I walked past it and realised what it was for." It had taken a lot for Cyborg to say that sentence; it might make him seem like a kid anyway

"Fair enough...that's what I thought too, but I didn't want to not bring it up and feel guilty if something happened." With that Beastboy walked off to play game station, leaving behind two perplexed teenagers.

_12 years later_

"Okay, I've baby protected the cupboards and lift. And I think that's everything" Cyborg said to a beaming alien and her child. Starfire handed her daughter to Raven and stared around thoughtfully. As her gaze lifted upwards she gasped suddenly.

"We must protect the roof; you must build a fence friend Cyborg!"

"NO! I'll feel like a kid!" Raven raised an eyebrow at his outburst.

"Excuse me?" Cyborg blushed and stammered for a bit until Nightwing spoke up.

"We had a good run Cy, but I think we finally have to give in." Raven and Star gave each other funny looks then smiled as the last member came in.

"Hey Gar, we're going to build a fence..."

"...on the roof. I know." Beastboy grinned over at the two other males, "told you I was right about that."


	18. 018: Obsession

**Back to dark and depressing again it seems...**

Obsession

It had been Cyborg who found him first. His security system had picked up something unknown there. When Cyborg found him there, he just smiled sadly; picked him up and carried him back to bed.

Then it had been Raven. Her powers had sensed his frantic emotions coming from the nightmares that plagued his sleep. Once she spotted him she teleported him back to his room and calmed his mind down. His nightmares left him after that and he stayed in his own room for a while.

But it couldn't last. A few weeks later Beastboy was exploring the tower- his animal DNA meaning he was quite nocturnal. When his animal instincts caught him he didn't take photos; he placed the boy back on his bed and tucked him up.

When Starfire found him she made sure as to curl up with him and leave before he woke up. As the system worked the trips began occurring less frequently, soon stopping all together.

But after the Trigon incident Starfire went to ask him about hot chocolate, and found him missing. She didn't worry though; none of them did. They just all grabbed blankets, pillows, and in Beastboy's case, a pack of biscuits.

Robin wasn't surprised to wake up in the evidence room again. He'd always managed to fall asleep there...though sometimes he must have awake enough to crawl into his bed. However, the Boy Wonder was surprised to see the other 4 titans curled round him fast asleep. As he glanced round he noticed all the stuff he'd been looking at the night before placed around the room. They were all arranged differently yet the styles were how they normally were depending on how he felt.

Or he realised suddenly- who had found him the night before. Feeling ashamed he stared at the orange and black mask adorning the centre of the wall, it was soon turned to anger though. _How dare Slade make him feel so paranoid, how dare he make him so mistrustful of everyone that the people he was trying to protect had to baby him. He'd find out who he was soon enough...it was just within his reach!_

Jumping up quickly Robin rummaged through the boxes trying to find the one time Slade must have slipped up...he must have. It was upsetting that Robin couldn't see the people he loved were just trying to help him; they all knew what he couldn't admit. But hey, who'd ever admit to being obsessed.


	19. 019: Sight

**Because no one ever does enough Silkie.**

Sight

None of them knew it, but he saw a lot of things they didn't. He saw when Robin switched on the Gotham news channel; scouring the news for any sign of his mentor. He also watched as Robin watched a news feature on Bruce Wayne taking in a new ward...someone called Jason Todd.

He'd seen the scars when the clothes covering them were removed. Injection needle points, branded numbers on the back of either hand and a bite mark on the left shoulder, right above the heart.

The photos had been hidden but he'd been looking for food and found them. There had been a classroom, a gym, another classroom...all containing the same pretty pink girl.

The burned paper rose lay charred in a corner and he didn't dare move it. He was right when a broken heart mirror joined it, someone having obviously going out of their way to smash it into pieces and a ripped up photo booth strip that had been previously seen in the green one's bin.

Silkie saw all this, but that didn't mean he could understand. He didn't get why Robin had hid his face in his hands, clutching a photo with some words on the back, holding on like it was his lifeline. It was lost to him as to why Beastboy looked at himself in the mirror and insulted his reflection, even going so far to re-open the cuts to hurt the mirror. That pink haired girl had come round a lot recently but she had a new friend. Silkie liked this new friend, but never figured out why Cyborg cursed his name. The junk in the corner came close to being chucked out everyday, yet at the last minute Raven would always drop them back down and clutch her heart unhappily.

What Silkie didn't understand more than anything; was why they hid it from each other. Laughter, distance, drive and protection all held strong in public. Yet they didn't know that Silkie saw more than they thought. It was just a pity that he'd never be able ask them..._why?_


	20. 020: 'You've got to be kidding me'

**Yay! I actually tried another funny one!**

'You've got to be kidding'

There had been a break in crime recently and the Titans were taking full advantage of that fact. All five were currently spread around the common room and kitchen quietly relaxing.

Cyborg was designing some new blueprints for his latest idea- portable and durable video recorders, something Robin was ecstatic about. If done just right all Titans would be able to equip them and fight knowing they'd be able to watch it all in replay.

Starfire was making a meal for her pet larvae- who was currently squelching around the bowl on the counter.

Robin was torn between helping Cyborg with important matters and flirting with Star so he occupied himself with sitting in the middle and talking to both. It had been slightly awkward when he directed a wink and smirk at Cy by mistake.

Raven was reading 'The Book of Azar' for the 16th time and sipping her up of tea on the couch and Beastboy was right next to her reading one of his many comic books. The silence was then broken by Beastboy's rather odd question.

"If you could be a superhero...who would you be?" He was stared at by the remaining 4 titans. You could literally hear the crickets.

"You've got to be kidding me."


	21. 021: Photos

**I actually think this is my first Rob/Star...if not my second...ENJOY!**

Photos

Starfire liked taking photos. She didn't have the flair professional photographers had for taking things and making them beautiful. Her photos showed more of an eventual side- something was always going on.

(Taken 2 yrs ago- August 7th) _Beastboy was jumping into a pile of leaves, unaware of Raven leaning next to it; happily absorbed in a book._

(Taken ½ a yr ago- July 19th) _Titans barbeque. To the left Robin is getting competitive at an eating contest with Speedy while most of the boys cheered them on. In the middle is a pool, down at the front Raven is teaching Timmy to swim whilst Argent holds Teether by a sodden diaper. At the back of the pool Jinx was __flailing backwards whilst a red and yellow blur showed she would soon be fine a second later. And to the right Bumblebee was being bombarded with Spanish from Mas and Menos._

(Taken yesterday- January 1st) _All 5 titans were smiling; Star had set the pre capture mode on. Raven was rolling her eyes on the couch as Beastboy leant over her with a cheesy grin. Cyborg and Robin were smirking as they both stuck two fingers behind each other and Starfire had been laughing happily with Silkie, snow had started falling in the background._

Placing another photo up on one of the various boards around her room she smiled sadly, it seemed every time her camera flashed something happened to disrupt their peace. Switching off the light she left the room, not glancing back.

(Taken earlier on- January 1st) _Robin is leaning in to kiss Starfire who has a face full of snow, but in the background you can see a __sladebot__ creeping._


	22. 022: Spies

**Hey people, this is something I found from last year (which explains the difference in style writing.) But I decided o put it up anyways. **

Spies "Dum-Dum-Bu-Bu-Dum-Dum-Ba-Ba-Manna-naaa-Manna-naaa" Beastboy slunk round the corner singing and rolled forwards to stop at Robin's feet, hands in the shape of guns. Robin raised an eyebrow...if that's even possible.

"Beastboy, what in Gods name are you doing?" Beastboy shot him an angry look.

"Duuuuddeee...call me by my codename; greenie meanie." Robin snorted. Beastboy narrowed his eyes and the Boy Wonder straightened up.

"Okay..._greenie meanie_, have fun playing spies. But could you pass along a message, titans meeting at 18 hundred hours." Seeing Beastboy's face he sighed and continued. "6:00." Beastboy saluted and _actually leapt _round the corner. He was still humming his theme tune.

Robin started laughing and formed his hands into guns before turning round another corner, arms outstretched.

* * *

Beastboy crawled along the ceiling before finding his target. Lowering slowly down on a spider web, he waited until she was right in front of him before dropping into human form. 

"Bang Bang!" Starfire screamed and flew up; star bolts flashing. For his own safety, Beastboy decided, as one missed his...well his area, it was probably safer not to scare Star. Or make her as angry as she looked now.

"Easy Starfire, I'm just playing spies." Starfire gasped and flew behind him.

"Spline! Oh that is a horrible game. I was always marky'din by the cra'lper!" Beastboy stared at her, his mind trying to process what she said.

"No Star, s-p-i-e-s. You know from the movies." She lit up.

"Of course! Ooh, I wish to play. My code name shall be...Princess!"

Beastboy grinned, "Okay, I'm greenie meanie. This is our mission set by Robin. Fetch the remaining titans in the common room by 6 tonight. Remember Princess, the fate of the world may rest on this." Starfire saluted in the midst of giggles. Still laughing she flew down the corridor.

Beastboy would've laughed, except Starfire had flown towards Cyborg's room, giving him the task of retrieving Raven out of her room.

"Chin up BB" he said quietly, "Time for your super spy skills to come in handy." Keeping his back to the wall he leant over to the password controls. Typing in 4 numbers he prayed and was well rewarded when the door whooshed open. Raven was so predictable; it was the number of jokes he'd told her.

Strolling in he scoped the room, unfortunately it was empty. But he could hear soft breathing from...behind him? Screaming he turned to face an angry Raven.

* * *

Starfire crawled along the floor, the sensors in her war outfit telling her some one was coming. Flying up she lay on the ceiling facing downwards, just as Robin turned the corner in a black version of his outfit. And he was singing the Mission Impossible theme tune. Rolling off the ceiling she landed behind him as he twirled round.

They stared at each other, their hands outstretched in the form of guns. Robin grinned suddenly, "It's contagious, isn't it?" Starfire nodded and there was silence until metal footsteps were heard.

Cyborg rounded the corner to an odd site; Starfire held her hands in the shape of guns from a kneeling position on the floor. And Robin was aiming down at her holding an invisible rifle. There was a three-way staring contest; held in complete silence. Until Cyborg broke it.

"Listen y'all, Tin Man is in the game." He switched his view to night vision as Robin contacted Beastboy and told them his new plan.

* * *

Raven sighed as Beastboy followed her to the common room with a series of leaps, rolls and ducks, singing that theme tune again. She'd tied him up and left him but apparently 'greenie meanie' was trained in 24 forms of escaping and Robin had contacted him with orders. She now let him 'stalk' her on the basis he didn't touch her.

Entering the common room she was surprised to find it empty. Looking up at the clock she saw it was two minutes past six. And Beastboy had disappeared. Raven frowned, something was up.

Hearing a whirring sound Raven looked up to see Robin lowering himself onto the computer using a gadget. Starfire burst in through the open window; Cyborg had managed to hide in a kitchen closet and was now coming closer. All were grinning. The half demon backed up; Beastboy had corrupted them, yet as she turned the person in question grabbed her. She struggled relentlessly as Robin and Cy came forward with rope and Star grabbed a blindfold.

"Dum-Dum-Bu-Bu-Dum-Dum-Ba-Ba-Manna-naaa-Manna-naaa" the team (minus Raven) sang happily as she was lifted up onto a table. Not by choice- she had been tied up. Surprisingly enough, she wasn't fighting back but she had seen something that she knew would make it worth her while. The Titans had taken encouragement from this and lined up in front of her; hands in the form of guns. Robin started humming the death march as they raised their guns...hands rather.

"Have any last words Rae?" Beastboy asked. Raven just smiled.

"One. It's Raven. Two. Robin, have you remembered if there was an original reason for wanting us here?" Robins face drained of colour as he turned to face the large screen, nervously smiling at the foreboding character.

"Um...hey...um, Batman. We were just...practising." Batman raised an eyebrow at his cringing ex-sidekick, choosing to ignore the loud laughter from two Titans; the quiet smirk from another and the curious questions from the last.


	23. 023: Hope

**This is for **Agent of the Divine One **I hope you like it...**

Hope

"...Why?"

"Why what friend Jinx?" Starfire asked the pink haired girl opposite her at the food court.

"Why do you guys keep on going. I've only been with you for a month now and I'm already bummed out by some of the things I've seen." Starfire smiled sadly. There had been a fire in Star City where Jinx lived and a 2yr old child had died. Jinx had become depressed afterwards, Kid Flash finally bought her across to Jump to see if they could help. Taking turns they each took her out and dealt with her everchanging moods. Starfire had been delighted that someone was willing to go shopping with her and ended up spending half her time with Jinx.

"Well friend Jinx, we have hope. True we have seen horrible things and we have seen people we love corrupted in ways they themselves cannot understand. But it shall always get better." At Jinxs scoff she continued, "it got better for you, did it not?" Jinx smiled at that staring over to a couple of kids in red and yellow t-shirts running around and screaming happily.

"Yeah, it did didn't it." Throwing down her money she stood up. "You know Princess, I think I'm gonna head back to Star City, don't want to have given any reason for Flash to lose hope in me ever coming home."

Starfire laughed and followed her out into the parking lot.

"He will never give up hope on you returning Jinx, you are his hope, as he is yours and everyone elses. But before you leave do you wish to try a 'salon' as I have heard them called. I have always wished to enter the cones for hair." Jinx laughed and started running, Starfire flying along behind her.

Hope, a new feeling, but it was nice. Jinx had found a lot of things she hated before; they all appeared so much friendlier on this side of the law.


	24. 024: Merchandise

**I have no idea where this came from...? Seriously. It's a bit lighter than normal for those who have been asking. Oh and I don't own JL.**

Merchandise

They had no idea how it happened. One mistake was all it took-now it was total humiliation.

Children and adults alike had seen the results, it was hard not to. They had appeared quickly, but not silently, taking over completely. And now the Teen Titans were powerless to stop them.

Cyborg had been placed in Coventry (+) for a week after he signed the papers.

The others never thought the world could be that cruel.

_'New and in stores now! Teen Titans action figures! Be the Teen Titans and use their powers. Play with Robin's gadgets; hear Ravens mantra; talk to your friends with Cyborg's connected walkie-talkies! Beastboy comes with a book of animals and if you fly Starfire round a room- her eyes glow! So buy now kiddies and you can be a hero!'_

Somewhere the Justice League would be laughing.

**(+) As far as I know, Coventry means they're seperate from the rest and not allowed to be talked to. Please correct me if I'm wrong.**


	25. 025: Artist

**I love this, I know it could be better and more descriptive. But I do love this. Enjoy...**

Artist

"So you're an artist huh?" They were bound to discover it sooner or later. He just wished it had been later. After all they'd never understand.

He may not be renowned for his ability to concentrate well, in fact quite the opposite. Yet if he was feeling happy or melancholy or even in just a serious frame of mind he'd pick up a pencil; a paintbrush; he even used a charcoal stick occasionally. And then he'd start to draw.

It had been his escape back in Africa; when he'd felt separated from the rest of the tribe. His skin always had caused problems. There had been so much beauty in that country and his parents always encouraged him. It stopped when he met the Doom Patrol though.

But one day, after being insulted one too many times, he'd grabbed the nearest pencil and let his anguish flow. He'd made his room messy to hide the ever growing works. He always knew exactly where they were...damn the others for trying to help him.

They'd cleaned his room...and they'd discovered the multitudes of his work. Beastboy had never realised how many there were until they were grouped and laid out on the common room floor.

"You're darker than I am Gar" Raven whispered, staring in shock. Most of the papers and canvases held the same child. A tanned boy, looking about 6, with unusually blonde hair and sharp green eyes. The one her eyes were drawn to showed him shrouded in darkness with scars covering his back, some still bleeding, as he kneeled next to a white lit pool. Most continued in the same fashion, mirrors were another common occurrence, they seemed torn between a simple heart shaped mirror or ones that looked like her emotion mirror. All were beautiful, all were stunning, all were deadly.

There was silence as Beastboy shuffled his feet he regretted ever drawing them.

"You know...this'll look good on our wall." They all turned to Robin- he was holding a large canvas.

Beastboy had been feeling loved and safe when he drew that particular one, and it showed. Five splashes of colour, five relaxed expressions, five gentle smiles, five Titans.

* * *

Weeks later, it wasn't the only one on the wall. Titans Tower was filled with them 'Five' in particular was selling millions across the world. And Beastboy still drew. It was understood nothing was truly meant by them- just emotions.

Just Beastboy's intelligence shining through, glowing on walls throughout the tower.


	26. 026: Cup

**I know it has been a while but GCSE's are coming up in two weeks- even though they're mocks I'm still revising quite a bit. And any time I get I'm writing up a seperate story called '_Isolated In Others' . _It's basically just an AU one-shot, but keep an eye out for it. It means that this one isn't one of my best having to write it in-between all these but I didn't want to forget you guys.**

Cup

She'd never really noticed it. Always been there in the back of her mind; yet never surfacing. She should've noticed it. It was her favourite cup after all.

It had been there at the beginning, the first time she had a cup of tea, it was the cup her hand reached for. And her hand reached for the same one ever since. It had been four years before someone commented on it.

"Friend Raven, why do you use friend Beastboy's cup?" She should've known it was his. The cup was green and purple after all, she just never knew what it said in the corner. Once the others found out the boys got such a kick out of it.

'I heart BB from the Doom Patrol!'


	27. 027: Red

**I found a two-part in the bottom of my dresser and typed it up...lucky lot you guys are. I think I have a few more as well so it may be updated more than I thought. **

**PART 1:**

Red

"TA-DA!"

"…?"

"What? Come on. It can't be that bad!"

"You look…like a …Christmas tree."

As the team dissolved into giggles Beastboy really regretted buying that red hair dye for Red Nose Day


	28. 028: Pink

**This is a funny btw..even if you guys don't notice it. Oh and I put up 'Isolated In Others' check it out!**

**And here's PART 2:**

Pink

"Um…BB?"

"Don't…ASK!"

Beastboy had gone back to the store to buy some green hair day. Unfortunately it appeared the store clerk remembered the last time he was there (he'd opened up all the cereal boxes to find the 'Limited Edition - Scary Move Figurines) and decided to choose now to take his revenge.

"You know they say only a true man can wear pink."

"SHUT UP Boy Blunder; or I'll stick that bo staff where the sun don't shine!"

"…You wouldn't dare touch my stuff."

"…You're right. But I'll tell Star you want the same hairdo…"

"…Fine. I'll be quiet."

"Good. Now take me to a BLOODY HAIRDRESSERS!"


	29. 029: If

**Now...this one is quite depressing but hard to get. A cookie for those who actually manage to guess it.**

If…

If Beastboy was the joker of the group, the one everybody laughed for…

If Raven was the healer of the group, the one everybody hurt for…

If Cyborg was the protector of the group, the one everybody felt for…

If Starfire was the lover of the group, the one everybody cried for…

Then Robin was the rational one of the group, the one everybody hoped for…

Because heaven knows, he couldn't do it anymore.

And heaven knows, because heaven have them now.


	30. 030: Words

**Lookie lookie, it really makes it seem I hate them...doesn't it?**

Words

Robin wasn't eloquent with his words. 'Unsociable' Bruce's posh friends had described him as.

_**"Friend Robin,**_

All it had been was three words- a three syllable answer to the question.

**_what do you feel for me?"_**

He'd answered and now, in such a short time it seemed, it was just under a decade gone. And he was standing in a church.

**"…**

And it hurt.

**I don't know"**

As he sat down in the back row and watched as Cy gave her away to the man she met in a bar-_just a bar for Christ's sake! He lived with her! _-he realised the words that had been floating around since that day.

'I love you.'


	31. 031: Apples

**I decided to take off Acceptance because it was just annoying me too much. I'm so sorry for not having updated in AGES!!! I really am. But here's a simple one shot. And I have another few on their way!**

Apples 

Just because he ate meat all the time didn't mean he hated all non carnivore food. In actual fact Cyborg's favourite food was apples.

There wasn't anything special about apples. They didn't do anything to his systems or it wasn't because he liked the colour and shape. He always had.

His aunt had always joked that he'd never have to see the doctor at the rate he went though. After the accident she never said it anymore.

His father had taught him how to peel an apple (though the cuts on his hand led Victor to believe it was best to ignore _that_ particular piece of advice) and on their annual picnic they'd fight over the right to share them out.

His mother had hated apples, absolutely _loathed _ them! Yet whenever Vic was sick in bed she'd bring up a steaming plate of apple pie. Especially for him, just to show him how much she cared.

The first time Cyborg made apple pie the rest of the team had come down with the flu. Though Star added a blue glop substance to hers, and Raven's exploded when he sneezed. He fell asleep in the midst of making another one but scolded himself when he woke up.

He didn't know that his mother had done the same when he'd been sick in bed.

**Well there we are. Hope you enjoyed it!**


	32. 032: NotePassing

**Here's my next one. I actually wrote this in class, I saw everyone bored and passing them about so I was inspired!**

Note Passing.

Hi Rae.

_Don't call me that._

_And aren't you supposed to be listening to Robin right now?_

You know me. I never listen.

_Really? I hadn't noticed._

You gotta be the only person I know who can be sarcastic on paper.

_Thankyou. Now listen._

Nah. It'll just be about Slade's latest "evil plot".

_I sincerely doubt that Robin would spend a whole meeting just...oh._

Told ya.

_Mutant monkeys? He sounds like you._

Yea well Rob hasn't slept recently.

Tell Star.

* * *

Huh. Didn't expect her to throw him over her shoulder.

_Starfire can be extremely resourceful when she wants to be. And why are we still passing notes? The meeting's obviously over._

Duh. Cyborg wouldn't be frying pig fat otherwise.

_Charming._

I know, besides this is kinda fun. You're writing more than you would talk to me in conversation normally.

_Very well. But I need to meditate. Good-bye Beastboy._

See ya Rae.

_Don't call me that._

**In case you can't tell this is humourous...at least I think it is.**


	33. 033: Note Passing II

**I decided to do a part II. Mainly because I like the whole note passing idea. And it may appear again.**

Note Passing II.

Hello again!

_With all his almighty detective skills I'm amazed Robin hasn't noticed the wad of paper being thrown around._

It's our good luck, And passing yours through your evil dimension stuff is cheating! Half the fun's in getting caught!

_Good to know you pranks keep you entertained in that case._

Hey! Cy gets caught just as much as I do.

_No he doesn't._

...Yeah alright. Hey Rae, play Mega Monkeys II with me later.

_What did I say about that name? And no._

Awww. Why not?

_A. Electronic games with bursts of flashes and noise don't appeal to me._

_B. The more you ask, the more I say 'no'._

_And C. ...I'm going shopping wiht Starfire._

But the flashes Raven! The flashes! And shopping? Are you feeling okay?

_She coerced me. Something along the lines of, 'Friendships are precious Friend Raven. We must not let them tarnish.!'_

He he. She makes you sound like a jewel.

_She's an alien, leave her be. Well this meetings rounding up.When it comes to you; just...nod._

Cheers Raven. Though what did I agree to?

_New patrol groups. Robin wants some alone time to flirt with Star. So now I'm with you._

Really! Hold on...why would you agree? You hate talking to me.

_I don't hate it. It's just too much comes out of your mouth. But I'm going shopping with Star now. I'm sure a notepad wouldn't be too expensive. Goodbye Beastboy._

Wow. Thanks Rae.

_Don't call me...oh never mind._

**Hope you liked it. If you have the time, drop a review! I do love to hear from you guys.**


	34. 034: Alone

**I hadn't brought up a depressing one for a while...huh. I apologise for the whole playschool thing. I'm english so on top of spelling 'kindergarden' I'd have to actually know what old the kids are. **

Alone

Starfire was happy. She'd had a good day and her vanilla icecream with mustard topping was filling her with such joy her feet kept on lifting off the ground. She leant on a fence as she watched 5yr olds play a game of 'IT' in their playground. A feeling of serenity fell over her, surely Friend Raven could not be happier if she felt this calm every day? Later on the phrase 'too good to be true' would be taught to her with astounding clarity.

The children screamed as shots rang out inside the building. The icecream lay forgotten as Starfire automatically flew indoors; searching for the source. Her communicator was out the minute her feet had left the ground.

_"Friends. I am at the Apple Tree Playgroup and I have heard shots of the guns. Please respond."_

_"We'll be there as soon as we can Star"._ Shutting the lid down again on Robin's face Starfire flew through multitudes of doors and windows searching for the disturbance. Five seconds later she found it.

_It_ was a young lad of maybe 16 to 17. He still had his acne for Glorbak's sake. But his hands were visibly shaking, and they were what drew her attention.

_"G-get back! I'll...I'll shoot you!" _Star glanced round the room. No one was in therebut the swinging door suggested it hadn't always been that way.

_"Please. I do not care whether you shoot me, But there is no need, they are only children and you are frightening them_." The teen just raised his gun further and Starfire kept on pleading.

_"Please. Should you hurt some one you nor I will will not be able to live with that_." The boy smiled then, a hollow thing, which even in trouble sent shivers up the Tameranian's spine.

_"You're right_." Then he fired.

* * *

_"Hey dude, is she going to be okay_?" The ambulance driver looked up at the green boy in front of him.

_"Yeah. She's just getting cleaned up. Heard that nutjob's brains splattered all over her when he killed himself. Poor girl. She didn't deserve that."_

_"No...she didn't_." Beast Boy agreed looking behind him at the red head staring blankly at the wall.

Sighing he walked over and picked her up, shocking himself at how easy it was to do so, feeling her hands clench unconciously around his neck. The whimpers in his shoulder alerted him to the fact she was crying.

_"Hey Star. You'll be okay I promise. Hell Robins doing his nut you went in alone." _She went still after that and didn't say anything for a while. Beast Boy was just about to check she was awake when she spoke up, causing him to nearly drop her.

_"I was not alone, you were on your way. I had my friends...but he was alone. So very alone," _involuntarily Beast Boy glanced over at the body bag. But as she burst into tears he could only just catch what she was saying in breathless gasps, _"Please Friend Beastbuy.Promise me. Promise me I shall always have the Teen Titans. Promise I shall always have my friends."_

Beastboy sighed looking up at the dark shadow that had followed him to the alien girl and caught hte purple eyes. He sighed softly again as they told him what to do.

_"...We all promise Star."_

What hurt was knowing that somewhere along the way they would all leave her, if not by choice. It was just their job.

**I like this one. I know I say this a lot but I do. This one and Artist.**

**Read 'n' Review please.**


	35. 035: School

**I thought why doesn't Star ever question Robin. Not everyone knows that much.**

School.

_"Friend Robin. Are all the schools like the Mad Mod's?"_

The Boy Wonder looked up from his reports.

_"No Star. Teenagers don't like schools very much but they're a lot better than BB or Cy makes them out to be."_

The red head pondered this as he twirled round, in that chair she loved so much, to face her.

_"Did you go to school Friend Robin?"_

_"No Star," _he smiled patronizingly, _"My parents and Bru-Batman taught me at home."_

Starfire kept on thinking as she gently tapped onto the arm of the chair; settling into a crossed-legged position next to him.

_"But then...you would not know how school life really is," _Starfire, if such an expression could appear on her face, smirked. Stepping up she actually sashayed out of the room. At the door she stopped and stared Robin in the eyes. Then smiled happily, Star back in every crease of her face.

_"Very well. I shall now feed Silkie before he chews on Raven's cloak again. Farewell for now Robin."_

And then she was gone. Robin was too shocked to move until moments later, at which he looked over at Mad Mod staff. He'd put it down to be labelled and now wished he hadn't. Shaking his head clear of such thoughts he made a mental note to check out the schools round Jump City - not that he was wrong. He just wanted to prove it.

**I know this is slightly odd but I wanted something to lead into my next batch of one shots. I'm hoping to do a few AU style whilst they're at school.**

**Well, Read 'n' Review!**


	36. 036: Rant

**Hiya. I know it's been a while, the time in between me updating will probably increase. Last year of GCSE and all that. But here's my first AU drabble. Enjoy.**

Rant.

The sounds of a door slamming ricocheted throughout the manor and Alfred sighed, placing the duster back on the shelf.

_"Good day at school Master Dick?" _he asked as the teen in question stomped up a good thousands worth of staircase. Richard spun round with his arms gesturing wildly, nearly causing his sunglasses to drop off his face.

_" I cannot believe her! Just because she's sooo kind and sooo smart and oh soooo stunning. It does not give her the right to order me round like...like she's MY responsibility! Uggh! She's so annoying. I meand she actually told me to 'stop all your ranting and obsessing and hang out with me'. I don't RANT! Or obsess!"_

His anger released, Dick stood there, chest heaving with the effort that took. The mansion was silent.

_"Of course you don't Master Dick. Now do you want me to take you to the gym?"_ was the only reply.

The boy nodded and his butler/grandfather-like-figure went to search for the car keys. He was used to it by now. His favourite teenager would spend the day ranting about the girl yet always seemed to be blushing when she came round to keep him company. There was some fun in having next door neighbours he supposed, and that red headed girl was sweet (even if her cooking skills were dire. He'd never even heard of some of the ingredients).

Besides, Alfred always loved a good wedding.

**Ha! Yes I know I wouldn't let you see his eyes. And Yay! Butler Alfred is here!**

**Read 'n' Review Please!**


	37. 037: Shoplifting

**I know I haven't updated into ages. I'm soo sorry :, ( So as a late xmas and new year's prezzie. Here are two new ones!**

**They were done in a bit of a rush as I just wanted to show I hadn't forgetten you all! Apologies to mistakes in American school grades. I am British.**

**Hope you enjoy.**

Shoplifting 

_"Ah come on gorgeous. Give a girl a break!"_ these were the…pleas would be the supposed word, if they hadn't been coming out of a girl with the confidence of ten. Her pink streaks shimmered in the light of the blue and red lights as she was walked towards the car. _"I've got a pop quiz in Geometry tomorrow…actually you know what I'll come with."_

The police man scoffed and shoved her into the back of the car. He'd just been about to go home when he'd got the call of a teenage girl shoplifting at…rather oddly a food store. But he ignored that and merely got into the front grumbling, before driving off.

* * *

_"Aaagh!"_ Jessica threw herself against the bars before settling onto the cold concrete seat. _"Well just my luck. I just wanted something to eat but junior had to catch me and call 911."_

_"Well that is the normal procedure."_ Jessica's head shot up to see a young red headed man standing outside her cell, only a year or so older than her. She'd seen him around school as a senior when she came up. His blue eyes appeared to be laughing at her, and the grin on his face did nothing to oppose that opinion. _"Great."_ Jess muttered, _"An optimistic"_

That didn't seem to offend him at all, in fact he merely chuckled. _"So what's the story behind you then? Most teenagers steal make up and clothes. Not spaghetti and pasta sauce."_ Jess smiled morbidly. _"Those kind of teenagers are just trying to rebel against their parents. Not trying to keep on surviving."_

This seemed to throw the guard and he stared thoughtfully at her for a minute. Jessica kept his gaze for a minute before staring at her boots. She did like her boots. They'd been a gift from an ex boyfriend called Seymour. But he'd been too sweet and they'd split up a year or so ago. The sound of jangling followed by scraping caught her attention and she looked up to find the cell door half open and then guard with his hand out. _"Come on."_

She gaped for a while before smirking, _"Won't you get into trouble for letting me go? I'm a criminal now you know?"_ The man laughed loudly before sobering suddenly and staring at her. _"The charges have been dropped against you. And I doubt it I am the mayor's son. This is just experience. Besides I have a way of you repaying me. I know a restaurant that does an amazing Italian."_ And the smile was back.

Jess stared then smiled at him genuinely for the first time. _"Go on then, though if you know an even better French place, you know, hinthintnudgenudge."_ And she took the hand and walked with him.

**R&R!**


	38. 038: Normally

**This is the second one! Hope you enjoy!**

Normally when people watched him fight with them they'd praise him on his skills and battle plans.

Normally when people noticed him hanging out at the pizza place they'd laugh at the odd normality of it, yet feel even closer because of it.

Normally when people saw him at award ceremonies they'd applaud and thank the higher beings for such an amazing team of protectors.

Normally when people caught sight of him as he rode by on his bike they'd watch the dust trail in awe of what speeds and lengths he'd go to, to defend.

Normally when people heard him laughing with his teammates they'd think they understood the close bond he had.

But he always had been the odd one out.

And he would look and wonder if the Kid knew the luck he had. Questioned if he knew how much his friends loved him. Marvelled at how he was so unaware of the adoration cute alien girl gave him.

And he'd analyse the differences between them. None really. Aside from the sides they were on. The Kid fought for justice, truth and the right thing. He fought for himself.

And if he was a hero…would he have all that he had? Then Red X would scoff and move on again, teleporting from place to place.

**R&R**


	39. 039:Perceptions

**Hi Again! Just Finished A Couple Of Science Exams This Weekend And Thought I'd Update In Celebration! Yay!**

**This Is Dedicated To My Mate Donnah!!! The Mushroom Incident Donnah!!! The Mushroom!!! And I Know It's Not AU, But I Didn't Know How To Work It Into That Just Yet.**

Perceptions

I'm not gay, or homosexual if anyone reading this gets offended in case my di...JOURNAL gets plastered over the internet. Cy I will be looking at you.

But I love my friends but all in different ways. Duuude!! Me and Cyborg in love!?!? Just plain sick! But I'm getting distracted. He's like my big brother. He'd do anything for me when it really comes down to it, even though we barely gt along otherwise. I mean come oooon! Veggie? And a meat...devourer!! We should be against eachother at protests. Not back to back defending against mutant larvae!!

And Robin! He is our daddy bird! Get it? 'Coz you know? He's called Robin??? Oh never mind. But he is kinda. He takes care of us and goes to all extents to protect us. I mean he turned evil for us!!! I didn't know whether to be flattered or terrified.

But you all know what's coming next. If Robin's the dad then Starfire is most definetely the mum. But see I don't think that. She does do the whole kissy face thing with him but to me...she's like my little sister. I know she is way,way taller than me. And she can kick my butt in a fight all the time. But I am the one she comes to about the little things. Sure she'll ask Robin all the questions and when she goes out she cling's onto his arm. But it'll be just us, probably in front of a cheesy Disney movie, reciting along with it. Me with my tofu and her with her...gloop.

They're my family. And I couldn't survive without them. Well I could. Because I have amazing skills. I go Haw-Cha and Peeooow!! But you know what I mean.

And then, there's Raven.

I don't know where she goes. She's my mother figure, healing me and making sure I am safe. She's a big sister, yelling at me to leave her room and insulting me.

But she's also the one I picture in the wedding dress. I know I shouldn't! Terra has just saved us all and I'm picturing one of my best friends in her place! I thought Terra was my world, but she broke it and wasn't able to fix it again. I'll miss her. But I think if I had to, I'd choose Rae. She makes the sky shine again, even when she's throwing me out of a window. I do think I...I do. I Love Her, I Love Raven! As in 'In Love' with Raven.

Oh God. If this were to go out I would be royally screwed.

BB.

**R & R**


	40. 040: Deception

**This Is For Donnah Again! And I Am Updating This Quite Quickly!!! I Am Shocked At Myself!!!**

**AU This Time Around.**

Deception.

She didn't want to do it.

She left her long term boyfriend at his house. They'd been fooling around for a bit, not all the way. He was sweet and made no pressure on her. But when it got to 10pm she made her excuses and left.

She didn't understand what it was. She was popular, dating one of the star players in their school's football team. They were well on their way to becoming the champions of the county. Not to mention he was her peer.

But when he kissed her like that, Tara surpressed a shiver.

And when she saw him step into the light of the she smiled and ran.

And as she passed him photo's of the teams workout and he smiled for she ran through the reasons in her mind.

Nice as he was, Gar hung out with Rachel too much to be 'just friends'

Their group of five will never fully include her. Even though their efforts to do so are obviously there.

She needed to think about her future, and a sports coach was more likely protect her, especially with all those defence classes he taught.

But in reality. She was too caught up in the thrill of deception and abnormality to care abut when Mr Slade Wilson would verbally attack her next week calling her help good for nothing when his team loses anyway. And the pain of her friends as they realise why they've been stuggling to get the trophy they so rightly deserve.

Maybe in another universe she wouldn't be so stupid? Like one where superheroes saved the day?

Or just maybe, being that way was imprinted in her very soul.

**R & R**


	41. 041: Complicated

**I'm In A Kinda Depressed Mood.**

**So A Depressed One Shot. It's Not An AU This Time Around Guys.**

Complicated.

She'd studied their ways of life on this terrainian planet. How to speak their language was easy enough to grasp, she only needed to absorb the language by attaching tongues. Something that was very useful to the team when on world wide trips. The cultural language barriers were something she was still working on however.

But she'd read those teen magazines that Raven would 'accidentally' use as timber for her mediation fires.

She'd seen all those chick flicks movies when crime levels were down.

And with all her flitting around the mall she had other friends outside the Teen Titans.

She knew he signals. She hadn't misread any of them.

He was always there for her, he took care of her, made sure she was never unhappy.

And he'd taken her out for a 'celebratory dinner' which due to some busy Titans led to it being just the two of them.

And even though they lived in the same tower he walked her to the room 'just because'.

But... he pulled away.

She'd leaned in and it was amazing. For the first two seconds.

Then he'd pulled away whispering those two dreaded words, 'It's complicated'. And Robin then faded back into the darkness.

She couldn't figure it out. She'd spent the past half an hour figuring out where she'd gone wrong.

Finally Starfire turned over to her side and wept.

**R & R**


	42. 042: Swing

**My Mood Has Been Lifted. Yay!**

**And This Is Based On Something I Did Today Hanging Out With Some Mates.**

**Oh Yea, It's Also An AU**.

Swing

'You're kidding, right?' Rachel looked at the tyre hung up in the woods behind his back garden.

Gar merely grinned as Kory jumped on with glee. 'Nope, I was looking through some photo's and found a photo of us all on this.'

'It's been ten years since we last used this Gar, plus I doubt an old tyre can still hold us'.

The tyre in question currently was being swung back and forth by Richard whilst Kory smiled happily on it.

'We haven't really talked to any of the others for the past three years, aside from the occasional chat in class. Yet you suddenly phone up and make us all come down here to go on it again. I mean why would you do that?'

Gar laughed as Vic took spun both of the others round repeatedly, ignoring the fact Kory was screaming she was going ot be sick.

'You all arrived didn't you?' was the reply given.

Rachel lifted one eyebrown before smirking and running towards the tree. As the five laughed and swung on the old tyre swing it was like the old days.

Gar hung back and grabbed out the video camera, recording it as Richard managed to fall out flat on his bum, thanks to a push from Victor.

Then as Kory helped him and kissed his blushing cheek and the both of them climbed up onto the branch holding it and shook the chain.

Then as the camera focuesed in on Rachel who was being pulled into the tyre by Vic to be used as a human shield and the zoom button was pushed down repeatedly as the camera screen moved into a bunch of teeth and lips. All in all, a rare smile.

Gar smiled again. _Totally worth the money to get the tyre and chain fixed._

**R & R**


	43. 043:Unrequited

**I Plan On Finishing This On The 50th Chapter Everybody.**

**But Enjoy This.**

**'Coz Someone Was Bound To See Terra When BB Brought Her Back.**

Unrequited

It was hard to see them. But even in the dark, green and yellow stand out.

And she saw them.

_(But why can't you see me!)_

She saw as he leant it too close to her to just talk.

And she saw her lean away.

_(But I am here!)_

She couldn't watch.

But she couldn't stop.

_(But you stopped with me! What happened to never stopping until you made me smile?)_

She watched as the blonde ran away.

And as the usually so up beat boy., no, he was more like a young man every day, she watched as he stumbled after her.

_(Would you ever try so hard for me?)_

A grey hand traced the outline of his fugure from the common room window. And a tear drop fell to the ground. And a flash of dark magic.

And the figure disappeared.

_(You'd never notice me anyway)_

**R & R**


	44. 044: Punch

**Heya Everybody.**

**I Know It's Been Agggeeeeeess. But I've Had Exams For The Whole Of Last Month And Under Revision House Arrest For The Month Before That.**

**So It Was Kinda Hard To Find A Minute.**

**But Only One More On Friday Morning. And I Found This Tucked Away Under A Bunch Of Books!**

**Enjoy!**

Punch

Robin leapt off the crate and somersaulted twice mid-air before stretching his leg out and sending a slade bot back. From the corner of his eye, green flashed in his vision as the Tameranian princess shot her way through a crowd towards him.

Quickly ducking, Robin brought his leg round kicking out the legs out fom underneath yet another slade bot, before springing onto his hands and pushing off through the air. Gripping his hands on the bar over head the Boy Wonder scanned the room...and froze.

There, across the room. Was Deathstroke. One hand went to the belt and pulled out his grappling hook. Firing it into the beam above Deathstroke, it swung once, twice, thrice around, before locking into place. Robin kept that one hand onto the rope, then let go with the other.

Slinging across the warehouse, Robin leant out and **_BHAM! _**

Richard hung, only held by his suspender belt in shock as blood poured from Slade Wilson's nose.

"Oh geez mate, I am so sorry." He could just hear the director yelling cut, admist the laughter coming from the rest of the set. Slade pulled off the mask, stood up and grinned.

"Nah son. Weren't your fault m'boy. Quite a punch on you though, right on me honker!" The young actor grinned back and dropped to the ground.

"Yeah sir. Maybe I should really try this superhero business".

**R&R**


	45. 045: Hunt

**Heya All.**

**So My Laptop Broke, Exams Then Summer Holidays Were Suddenly Upon Me And I Could Not Find Time To Get A New Chapter Up. **

**But Here We Are!**

**Enjoy!**

Hunt.

"Right...so why am _I_ with you, not Cyborg?"

As you may have guessed this question came from a grey skinned, purple haired half demon and was directed to a green skinned, green haired green boy. We can call them Raven and Beastboy.

They are currently on an Easter Egg hunt.

"I mean not only is it now end of July time but it's also _your_ birthday. And you called an Easter Egg hunt.

"I found another one! Do you think it's enough to beat the others??"

"Beastboy. You know that you're going to win. No-one's going to try and up-stage the birthday boy. Well Starfire won't, which means Robin's competitiveness won't be allowed to submerge."

"Ooooh look at the polka dot pattern. I think this one is my favourite."

"Beastboy! Can you please explain yourself."

Beastboy grinned.

"It means I get chocolate, it keeps up my role and the joker and oh. It freaks you out."

The others won in the end as even Starfire couldn't argue that though he collected more chocolate eggs, finishing with them melting in your hair didn't count.

**R&R**


	46. 046: Note Passing III

**Hey Everybody.**

**I Have Passed All My GCSE's!! C's And Above For Everything! I Even Got 3 A's! I Remember Bursting Into Tears.**

**But I Was Re-Reading These Drabbles To Get Some Inspiration And Found My Note Passing Section. Enjoy!**

Note Passing III

Raaaaaveeeeen! I'm boooooored!

_You know the point of this notebook was to have an adult conversation sometimes._

_I do not appreciate **"Mrs Raven 'Beastboy' Logan"** scribbled over the cover. And where in Azar did you manage to get all that glitter from??_

I have magic powers unlike anyone Rae that's how!

And as I already said I was bored.

And I kinda lost a bet with Bird Boy.

_Robin knows we pass notes? But you go to so much trouble so that he doesn't notice the pad being thrown around._

Oh not that. He's still oblivious to our note taking. And to Cy's headphones plugged in. And I think to Star's colouring-in pad, but he may just be choosing to ignore her misdeed. According to him, I had to do something that would put me in mortal danger so he could swoop in, save the day and smooch Star.

_He has to be ignoring Starfire by choice as her crayons have spread onto his notes now. And I am going to assume those were not his actual words. _

They were close enough. He actually said **"Do something more stupid than normal Beast Boy. I need to look good in front of...". **Then he kinda of mumbled a bit and went away blushing.

_I suppose I can forgive you then._

Really? Let's see what else I can get away with!

_You seem to enjoy the pain and hurt I inflict upon you for some obscure reason. I know we've asked this before but were you dropped on the head as a kid?_

Well...yeah. But then I was dropped again so it should be cancelling that first one out!

_You have the most twisted logic I have ever met. But why Beastboy?? You know you'll annoy me till death, at least your's anyway._

True. But at least we're doing something together.

_...That's actually quite touching._

Thankyou Mrs Logan.

_I'm leaving now._

No you won't.

_..._

Rae?

Raven?

**R&R**


	47. 047: Good

**I Know It's Been Ages.**

**But A-Levels Are Hard!**

Good

They have multiple flaws.

Tempers fray more than once a week.

Bouts of selfishness appear from time to time.

Ignorance has gotten so common in their tower that it's no longer considered an excuse.

All of them lie, every single day.

But they are friendly.

They are kind.

They would go as far as they could to help a stranger.

They would never let each other down.

Because they inherently good.

And they are a happy family.

Most of the time.

**R&R**


	48. 048: Evil

**Kinda Dark. A parallel to my last drabble.**

**Evil**

This was never supposed to happen. She thought Slade had got everything under control. But then _they _came back. And they found her. She didn't know how they escaped, but considering the powers and brains and the pure uncontrollable _evil_ contained in that little group, she wasn't surprised.

So she ran.

Drawing upon all her power she created earthquakes, landslides, and she even broke larger rocks into small ammunition. Terra was starting to lose sight of them and ran faster towards the safety of headquarters.

_(Then her head was bent back and her blonde hair was slowly turning red. _

_And her baby blue eyes had glazed over.)_

The green wolf, teeth dripping, lifted and howled as four more shadows stretched over him.

Five years ago, the Titans had terrorised Jump City, walking the streets and spreading their influence, stories were stretching further and further. But a last band of rebellion fighters led by the famous veteran hero Slade Wilson, initiated one of their own; a Titan, see the light and help place the rest in jail.

But now the leaders had escaped. The worst of the worst. And an hour later, they had already taken down the original traitor.

The next day the police department burst into Wilson's apartment guns drawn. Talking into their two-ways, they went to collect Slade who was watching the news, with his vestige of the old day's gathered around. He was even wearing his mask.

The young officer shook his shoulder.

_(He jumped back as the mask fell off._

_And a clean skull was thrown across the ground.)_

Skin melted right off was the coroner's verdict. It was at this point when the mayor declared an evacuation.

But he was too late.

Signs of the Titans were popping up worldwide, the heroine Jinx was found draped across a rose-covered bed, her features peaceful

_(her heart torn out)._

the world-renowned Brother Blood; a world class doctor who used his mental abilities to determine and destroy cancerous tumours, was found in his office

_(impaled upon hundreds of stinger needles, and fatally hydrated)_

Within a month America belonged to them

The rest of the world fell before the end of the year.

And they sit in Jump City. Positioned on top of thrones made of pure diamond, they gambled away their own servant's lives to keep themselves amused for an hour or so, if they weren't trying various Tameranian recipes or reading up the darkest of Majics.

For they were a family.

_(based on blood and gore and pain that followed them as their fingers dirtied pages of history books)_

No matter which way they chose to live.

_(they live how they please, never staying still, never seeing what could have been)_

And they loved each-other, in their own warped sense of value.

And they never would stop.

**R&R**


	49. 049: Beginning

**One More To Go.**

**I Can't Believe It's Nearly Over.**

Beginning.

When he was a child Victor had wanted to a musician; preferably the saxophone or clarinet, it was a shame he had no natural talent. During teenage years he told everyone he was going to be a major football player, but at the start he wanted to sit in those orchestras on the TV. When he's in the garage he's not always fixing his car, but he's trying to practice again. He hates that he can get every note right without even looking at it now.

When she was a child, Kori'andr wanted to be a palace guard. She knew all their routines off by heart and regularly joined in the games they would play to keep themselves occupied during that unforgotten peacetime. She once snuck into the lockers and stole an outfit. She gave it back after she tripped over the robes trying to march down the stairs and no-one came to help her.

When he was a child, Garfield wanted to be an actor. He recited along to the golden age movies such as 'Casablanca' and 'Logan's Run' and would sit in the Chief's meetings and repeat everything said with such flair that more often than not those meetings were placed on hold until his parents went back to their house. He even got a gig once after the accident. The sci-fi channels are not watched in the tower for a reason.

When she was a child, Raven wanted to be a ballerina. It was very clichéd and she couldn't even remember how she discovered about their existence. Her mother revealed a swan lake cassette during this phase and Raven would spend time in her bedroom choreographing all styles of dances. When she turned seven and her heritage was revealed she stopped planning for the future. She didn't know Azar thought she could have been on stage.

When he was a child, Richard didn't know what he wanted to be. He just knew whatever it was he was going to be great at it and never make mistakes and come for dinner with his family every single day. He still doesn't know what he wants to be.

None of them know what they'd be anymore.

But they all know they wouldn't have been able to do it with anyone else than each other.

**R & R**


	50. 050: End

**Oh my God. I'm so sorry. I honest to God thought I'd finished and was working on other stories.**

**I never realised I'd never put this up.**

**But here it is. The finale.**

**I know it's angsty, but I work best at tragedy.**

**End.**

It was Starfire first. Galfor had succumbed to one of the few diseases left on the planet, and her planet was tearing itself apart.

_She spends her days in the throne room._

Robin followed soon after, lacking the temperament to truly be who he was, when Starfire wasn't there.

_He spends his days on the streets of Gotham._

Beastboy took his time, but a year after Robin had gone, he heard of one of his parent's assistant who had discovered a cure.

_He spends his days fruitlessly searching Africa for an unverified comment._

Raven left one day to go shopping, and collapsed in the store. Ironically enough she's in the same hospital Starfire found her in, in the future.

_She spends her days knowing she's sane, but unable to stop her powers from acting otherwise._

Cyborg switched off all the lights before he went home, he managed to rekindle relationships with his father and works as a surgeon; saving those who needed what he could alone give them.

_He spends his days drawing blood to heal._

_..._

She died on the throne.

He died on the streets.

He died in a jungle.

She died in a white room.

He died in his childhood home.

None of them knew the other Titans had also given up.

All of them knew it had been the end from the minute Starfire left.

But it was also;_ a beginning_.


End file.
